


Darkest Moments

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Roy, just before GL finds him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Darkest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dark Alley

He was hurting all over.

He knew what could fix it.

Then it would start all over.

He was a failure, a user, an addict.

His friends would hate him for being weak.

Roy Harper, sometimes called Speedy, curled up on the filthy mattress in the dark alley, trying not to give in. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed the darkness finished him off. If it would just pour through him and let him stop existing…

Even through his eyes, he saw a light dawning, and opened them, finding a growing green glow.

He would have to live on.


End file.
